conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Constitution of Sierra
}} The Constitution of Sierra is the supreme law of Kingdom of Sierra which consists of a , twenty-nine articles, and six . The constitution's primary purpose is to establish the framework of the Sierran government and describing the general rights, powers, and duties of all levels and branches of the government. Promulgated in November 27, 1858, the constitution replaced the constitution of the and created the Kingdom along with the Crown. Every year, the anniversary of the constitution's enactment is celebrated on November 27 as Constitution or Sierra Day. Text Preamble We, the sovereign people of the Kingdom of Sierra, in the eyes of , in order to create a more perfect and civil union, and establish a government that shall embody the principles of freedom, liberty, and prosperity, promote the common good, secure the future of ourselves and our posterity, the blessings and benefits of absolute sovereignty, autonomy, and independence and democracy under the rule of the law, do ordain and promulgate this most just Constitution. Article I: The Kingdom The Kingdom shall officially be called the "Kingdom of Sierra" which shall be used to affix, authenticate, and officiate all acts, documents, and properties conducted or owned by the Kingdom. Section I: Land The Kingdom shall comprise the entirety of the territory that was claimed, controlled, and maintained by the Republic of California on November 26, 1858 along with all the islands and waters embraced therein, and all other territories over which the Kingdom exercises sovereignty or jurisdiction including its airspace, its territorial seas, the seabed, the subsoil, the insular shelves, and other submarine areas and all islands held by the Crown including but not limited to, the Gilbert and Ellice Islands and their surrounding waters, the island and surrounding waters of Rapa Nui, the Hawaiian Islands and their waters, the eastern portion of the Samoan island group declared by international convention, the island and waters of Clipperton, and other unnamed atolls, islands, rocks, and land held by the Crown. Section II: Flag The flag of the Kingdom shall represent the Crown, the Government, and the People. It shall be a horizontal composed of dark blue, gold, and maroon red featuring an off-white circle bearing a five-pointed star near the hoist and centered on the gold stripe as consecrated and honored by the People and recognized by law. Section III: Coat of arms The coat of arms of the Kingdom shall represent the Crown, the Government and the People. It shall be a , , and a fixed in a . A double-headed eagle rests upon the shield and is supported by a proper on the side and a also rampant proper on the Sinister side. A tricolor band on the bottom of the seal assigned by our royal King Smith I that is to say "Libertas sine sacrifico" as consecrated and honored by the People and recognized by law. Section IV: Language The official languages of the Kingdom are: ; ; of the script; ; including its and scripts, ; and including script and variants of . Subsection I: Usage The federal, provincial, and local government may use any of the particular official languages described for the purposes of government so long as its use in the immediate area of vicinity reflect the linguistic background of said area and uses at least two of the languages, preferably one of which includes the dominant majority language, English of the Sierran variant. Subsection II: Other languages Recognizing that there are other languages spoken by the People, the Government shall make no law prohibiting the use of a legitimate language, , or dialect nor shall it knowingly and willfully withhold and fail to provide information to private citizens who have no competence whatsoever of any of the official languages in a manner that would place them in inconvenience, danger, or violation of Law for failure to understand. Section V: Motto The official motto of the Kingdom shall be "Libertas sine sacrifico". Article II: The Purpose of the Kingdom Section I: Government The Kingdom of Sierra is a monarchy bounded by this Constitution who concentrates power as the Crown which ultimately owes and confers the Sovereignty to the People. From here henceforth, the terms "Kingdom", "Government", "Crown", and "State" are interchangeable. Section II: Duties The Kingdom, through , is established to protect, defend, and uphold the civil, political, religious, and social liberties of the People in both times of peace and in war. When necessary, the Government shall enact laws and exercise power to protect such liberties within reason and consideration of the People. Section III: Invalidation of the Kingdom and the Constitution All power is inherent in the People, and all free governments are founded on their authority and instituted for their peace, safety, happiness and the protection of property. For the advancement of these ends, they have at all times an inalienable and indefeasible right to alter, reform or abolish their government in such manner as they may deem proper if ever the government has failed to honor this Constitution for an extended time or oppressed and neglected the People in such an extreme manner that it would nullify the social contract between People and State. Article III: The Monarchy Section I: The Monarch 1. The Monarch is the and possessor of the Crown. The monarch is the symbol of the Kingdom's inherently interdependent organic unity and harmonious Society. He/she arbitrates and moderates the regular functioning of the institutions, assumes the highest representation of the Sierran State in international relations, and exercises the functions expressly conferred onto him/her by the Constitution and the laws. 2. His/her title is that of King or Queen of Sierra, and he/she may use the other titles expressively appertaining to the Crown. Section II: Succession 1. The Crown of Spain shall be immediately inherited by the successors of His Royal Highness Smith II, Protector of the Sierrans by the Grace of God, King/Queen of Sierra and Protector of the Sierrans, Sovereign of Los Pacifícos, the Gilbert and Ellice Islands, Rapa Nui, the Hawaiian and Midwayan Islands, the Sierran Samoa, and All Other Loyal Lands and Islands, the legitimate heir of the Columbia dynasty upon his death, abdication, or renouncement of the Crown. Succession to the throne shall follow the regular order of and representation, the first line always having preference over subsequent lines; within the same line, the closer grade over the more remote; within the same grade, the elder over the younger, the paternal over the maternal. 2. The Crown Prince/Princess, from his/her birth or from the time he/she acquires the claim, shall hold the title of Prince or Princess of Mojave and the other titles traditionally held by the heir to the Crown of Sierra. 3. Should all the lines designated by law become extinct, Parliament shall provide for succession to the Crown in the manner most suitable to the interests of Sierra. 4. Those persons with a right of succession to the throne who marry against the express prohibition of the King and the Parliament, shall be excluded from succession to the Crown, as shall their descendants. 5. Children of shall be excluded from succession to the Crown, as shall their descendants. 6. and renunciations and any doubt in fact or in law that may arise in connection with the succession to the Crown shall be settled by an organic act. Section III: Consort The Consort of the Monarch shall assume no constitutional functions, except in accordance with the provisions of Regency. Section VI: Regency 1. In the event of the King being under age, the age that being of eighteen, the King's father or mother or, in default thereof, the oldest relative of legal age who is nearest in succession to the Crown, according to the order established in the Constitution, shall immediately assume the office of Regent, which shall exercise during the King's minority. 2. If the King becomes unfit for the exercise of his authority, and this incapacity is recognized by the Parliament, the Crown Prince or Princess shall immediately assume the Regency, if he/she is of age. If he/she is not, the procedure outlined in the foregoing paragraph shall apply until the coming of age of the Crown Prince/Princess. 3. If there is no person entitled to assume the Regency, it shall be appointed by the Parliament. 4. In order to exercise the Regency, it is necessary that the candidate be of Sierran by and of legal age. 5. The Regency shall be exercised by constitutional mandate, and always on behalf of the King or Queen. Section VII: Guardianship 1. The guardian of the King during his/her minority shall be the person appointed in the will of the deceased King or Queen, provided that he or she is of age and Sierran by birth. If a guardian has not been appointed, the consort of the decedent shall be guardian, as long as they remain . In default thereof, the guardian shall be appointed by the Parliament, but the offices of Regent and Guardian may not be held by the same person, except by the father, mother, or direct ancestors of the King or Queen. 2. Exercise of the guardianship is also incompatible with the holding of any office or political representation. Section VIII: Coronation and Ascension 1. The King, on being proclaimed before the Parliament, will swear to faithfully carry out his or her duties, to obey the Constitution and the laws and ensure that they are obeyed, and to respect the rights of citizens and the Self-governing Community. 2. The Crown Prince or Princess, on coming of age, and the Regent or Regents, on assuming office, will swear the same oath as well as that of loyalty to the King or Queen. Section IX: Powers of the Monarch Subsection I: Royal Prerogative It is incumbent of the King or Queen: a) To sanction and promulgate the laws. b) To call for a in the cases provided for in the Constitution. c) To appoint and dismiss members of the Government with the consent and approval of Parliament. d) To issue and confer civil and military positions as well award titles, honors and, distinctions to individuals in conformity with the law. e) To be informed of the affairs of State and, for this purpose, to preside over the meetings of the Cabinet and the Privy Council whenever, he/she sees fit, at the Prime Minister's request. f) To exercise supreme command of the Armed Forces. g) To exercise the right of , , and in accordance with the law. h) To declare war or peace with the consent and approval of Parliament. i) To accredit ambassadors and other diplomatic representatives as well as receive foreign representatives in Sierra accredited before him/her. j) To express the State's assent to international commitments through treaties, in conformity with the Constitution and the laws. k) To issue passports and other documents pertaining or requiring the fixation of the Crown. Subsection II: Royal Assent It is incumbent of the King or Queen to exercise royal assent. 1. Every bill which shall have passed the House of Commons and the Senate, shall, before it becomes a law, be presented to the King or Queen and shall become promulgated upon the King or Queen's signing of Royal Assent. The King or Queen, shall reserve the power to withhold Royal Assent or veto after he/she has let his/her objections be known clear and explicit to the Parliament. If, after reconsideration by Parliament, the bill be agreed upon by two-thirds votes of both houses separately and collectively, the bill shall become law. If any bill shall not be assented nor vetoed expressively by the King or Queen within fourteen business days after it had been presented to him/her, the same shall be a law, in like manner, as if the King or Queen had assented to it, unless the Parliament by their adjournment prevent its return, in which case, it shall not be law. 2. Every individual, organization, corporation, or body seeking to receive the imprint of the Crown shall, before able to, and must file all petitions to the King or Queen who proscribes . Subsection III: Royal Edicts, Decrees, and Proclamations It is incumbent of the King or Queen, when deemed out of absolute necessity as in times of and with exhausted cooperation with the Prime Minister and Parliament: a) To declare full-binding , in conformity with the Constitution and the laws. b) To suspend and other legal protections except that of those outlined explicitly within the Constitution. c) To declare . Article IV: The Civil Executive Branch Section I: The Prime Minister The civil executive power shall be vested in a Prime Minister of the Kingdom and is the sole representative of the Monarch and executor of the King or Queen's conferred powers within the Civil Government. Section II: Electoral selection, qualifications, and requirements The Prime Minister shall hold his/her office during the term of four years, and together, with the Deputy Prime Minister, chosen for the same term, be elected as follows: 1) Each citizen free of criminal convictions, imprisonment, or legal complication, shall, on a day appropriated for election, shall vote by ballot for a candidate running for the office of Prime Minister. 2) That once the electoral process has concluded, that the candidate with the greatest number of votes become Prime Minister and that the winning candidate's running mate become Deputy Prime Minister. 3) That, the number of votes shall be calculated and processed by the Parliament or of a body appointed by Parliament to handle such process and presented before Parliament. 4) That in order to receive the office of Prime Minister, one must be a citizen of the Kingdom with no loyalties to any foreign state or organization, to be of or greater the age of 25, and been ten consecutive years a resident within the Kingdom including its territories or fourteen years a resident with seven years that of a consecutive fashion, and been free of conviction and punishment for a for 20 years; serious offenses to the State or its Provinces or Territories within 15 years; criminal offenses to the State or its Provinces or Territories within 10 years; or misdemeanors or minor offenses to the State or its Provinces or its Territories within 5 years. 5) That, if one attained citizenship through , one must meet all the requirements of the above and also have been a citizen for at least 15 years. Section III: Powers, duties, and responsibilities It is incumbent of the Prime Minister to: a) fulfill certain dispensable powers of royal prerogative on behalf of the Monarch which include but not limited to: :i) To call for a in the cases provided for in the Constitution. :ii) To appoint and dismiss members of the Government with the consent and approval of Parliament. :iii) To issue and confer civil and military positions as well award titles, honors and, distinctions to individuals in conformity with the law. :iv) To be informed of the affairs of State and, for this purpose, to preside over the meetings of the Cabinet and the Privy Council. :v) To exercise supreme command of the Armed Forces. :vi) To exercise the right of , , and in accordance with the law. :vii) To declare war or peace with the consent and approval of Parliament. :viii) To accredit ambassadors and other diplomatic representatives as well as receive foreign representatives in Sierra accredited before him/her. :ix) To express the State's assent to international commitments through treaties, in conformity with the Constitution and the laws. :x) To issue passports and other documents pertaining or requiring the fixation of the Crown. b) preside over the sessions of the Senate as President and have one vote whether equally or unequally. c) from time to time, inform Parliament information concerning the interests of the Crown and the Kingdom, and recommend to their consideration such measures as he/she shall judge necesary and expedient. d) shall take care that the laws be faithfully executed, and shall commission all the officers of the Kingdom. e) expound and execute any inherent executive powers not mentioned in the Constitution in conformity of said Constitution and the laws on behalf of the Crown. Section IV: Impeachment The Prime Minister, the Deputy Prime Minister, and all civil officers of the Kingdom shall be removed from office on impeachment for, and on conviction, of treason, bribery, and other high crimes and misdemeanors. Section V: Succession In case of the removal of the Prime Minister from office, or of his death, resignation, impeachment, or incapacity to discharge the powers and duties of said office on behalf of the Crown, the shame shall devolve on the Deputy Prime Minister, and the Parliament may by law provide for the case of removal, death, resignation, impeachment, or incapacity, both of the Prime Minister and Deputy Prime Minister, declaring what officer then shall act as Prime Minister, and such officer shall act accordingly, until the disability be removed, or a Prime Minister shall be elected. Section VI: Compensation The Prime Minister, as shall his/her civil officers, at select times, receive for his/her services a compensation, which shall neither be increased or diminished during the period of which he shall have been elected, and he/she shall not receive within that period any other emolument from the Kingdom, or any of them without express consent of Parliament which matter shall first originate in the House of Commons. Section VII: Oath of office Before he/she enter on the execution of his/her office, he/she shall take the following oath or affirmation:–"I do solemnly swear (or affirm) that as the Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Sierra and His/Her Royal Highness' Representative and Civil Servant to the Sierrans, to faithfully execute the powers ascribed upon me by the Constitution. I declare that any and all actions I undertake shall be scrutinized to the fullest extent and that I shall only work in the interests of the People and the State. Ten thousand years, glory, glory to the King/Queen!" Article V: The Legislative Branch Article VI: The Judicial Branch Article VII: The Provincial Government Article VIII: Admission of new Provinces Article IX: Citizenship Article X: Religious Freedom Article XI: Arms and Civil Defense Article XII: Speech, Press, and Assembly Article XIII: Quartering of Troops Article XIX: Search, Seizures, and Warrants Article XX: Trials Article XXI: Punishment Article XXII: Other Rights Article XXIII: Amendments Article XXIX: Ratification Amendment I: Prohibition of Slavery Amendment II: Territorial Rights Amendment III: Federal Capital Amendment VI: Secession Amendment V: Sex and race-neutral Suffrage Amendment VI: Lowering voting age Historical context Drafting Constitutional Convention Judicial review See also *Government of Sierra *Law of Sierra Category:Government of Sierra Category:Kingdom of Sierra